In the Night, Beauty
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Wei Wuxian is an orphan twice over. Lan Wangji is the prince of Gusu. Stuck together for a night, they find in each other a companion they want forever. But Wangji is royalty and Wuxian doesn't stand a chance. When the Lan family throws their yearly Spring Ball, Wuxian's friends work to get him to that party and win the heart of his man, but trouble is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Night, Beauty**

_Wei Wuxian is an orphan twice over, considered a bad omen and avoided. Lan Wangji is the prince of Gusu, a man of exemplary character and well respected. Stuck together for a night, both men find in each other a companion they want forever. But Lan Wangji is royalty and Wei Wuxian doesn't stand a chance. When the Lan family throws their yearly Spring Ball, Wei Wuxian's friends conspire to get him to that party and win the heart of his man, but trouble has always followed Wei Wuxian's footsteps and disaster is just around the corner._

…

…

**Chapter 1**

One of Wei Wuxian's earliest memories is of sitting on the back of a donkey while his mother held him in place and his father held the reins, both of them smiling at him. He doesn't remember their faces so much, but he remembers those bright, happy smiles.

His next earliest memory is of lying in the road, every inch of him aching. It was raining, but his hand was lying in something warm, thick, and wet. It was a terrible accident, people told him later. Many people died. But Wei Wuxian didn't remember the other people lying with him. He remembered his small fingers clutching his mother's sleeve. He remembered telling her he was in pain.

He remembered she never answered.

With no other family to claim him, Wei Wuxian was lost in the world. There was no orphanage in the town nearest where his parents died, so he wandered the streets, surviving on trash and the pity of others. Those who were not sympathetic to him set their dogs on him. A child can only get bitten so many times before the scars stop being merely physical.

That was how Jiang Fengmian found him. Dirty, skinny from hunger, scared. "I knew your parents," he said. "Would you like to come live with me and my family?"

Wei Wuxian remembered smiling.

But it was not to last.

…

…

"Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxian cringed at the shout and the shuttlecock he was kicking went flying into the bushes. Before he could dart after it, a stout and stately woman entered the yard. She had her hair pulled back into a bun, with elaborate golden hair pins and dangling golden earrings, and even her clothing had golden stitching. At her appearance, Wei Wuxian quickly bowed, his long black hair flopping around his shoulders.

"Madam Jin," he greeted with a smile.

She frowned at him. "Are you wasting time again?"

Though Wei Wuxian tried to maintain eye contact, Madam Jin still caught sight of the shuttlecock in the bushes behind him. She scowled.

"You have work to do around the house but you spend your time playing like a child," she scolded. "Do you think you are a son of this family?"

Of course he wasn't. He may sleep in the main house and eat dinner with the rest of the family, but he was always seated at the far end and his room was separated from everyone else's. He was meant to work with the rest of the staff to clean, cook, repair, and serve in the household.

He was not Jiang Yanli, engaged to marry Madam Jin's eldest son in less than two months. He was not Jiang Cheng, Jiang Yanli's biological brother and son of Jin Guangshan's old friend and classmate.

Smiling, Wei Wuxian gave another bow. "I'll get back to work, Madam Jin." He held up three fingers. "Promise."

Huffing, Madam Jin turned and walked away. Though she muttered it to herself, Wei Wuxian still heard her complaining about bad luck and ungrateful orphans. He stuck his tongue out at her back.

Ungrateful, his foot.

Retrieving his toy, Wei Wuxian went to find the head cook. She would shake her head and send Wei Wuxian away. None of the staff ever wanted Wei Wuxian's help because every time he tried to do a job, he ended up breaking something or doing the job so badly it took twice as long to undo what he did and set it right than to simply not let him try. It had happened with the cooks, with the laundress, with the cleaners, with the stable master, with every area of work in the Jin house. But as long as Wei Wuxian asked one of them for a job, they would insist to Madam Jin that he had done something productive and helpful – if only to avoid being forced to give him a job.

Then Wei Wuxian could slip out of the house and take a walk about town, safely out of Madam Jin's sight.

…

…

Wei Wuxian loved wandering about town. Unlike the Jin family, the people in town loved him. Shop owners gave him free samples of their wares. Children ran up to play with him. People blushed when he flirted with them, but no one took it seriously and they laughed about it later. And they called him "Young Master Wei." No one in the Jin household did that.

The misfortune that seemed to follow Wei Wuxian around did sometimes bleed into his time in town. He had knocked over a few stands on accident, or while fleeing his brother or a dog. Stores he went to got robbed, but he also tended to catch the thieves.

Once, a store he loved to visit burned down. For a while, people whispered that it was the dark energy following him that did it. It took more than three weeks before anyone spoke to him again, but then his bright smiles and personality won the people over once more.

Today, Wei Wuxian haggled over the price of loquats with the elderly woman who sold them.

"They're already discounted, Young Master," she chastised, but it was in a kindly way like a grandmother.

He smiled at her like one should to their grandmother. "Aren't I your favorite customer, though, Dajie?" He fluttered his eyes.

A laugh burst out of the shopkeeper and she smacked his arm. "You are shameless!"

Wei Wuxian laughed too, loud and clear. The sound drew attention, as it always did, and those nearby gave their own smiles in return.

"Fine, fine," the woman acquiesced. "You can have them for half price because you made me laugh." She started to hand them over but pulled back just before Wei Wuxian could take them. "And if you deliver something for me."

Wei Wuxian pouted. "Delivery? What am I? Your staff?"

She was still smiling at him as she handed over a small package. "A gift for my grandson," she told him. "Perhaps he will smile more after meeting you."

With a bow and a promise, Wei Wuxian left the shop with his loquats and his delivery safe in hand.

…

…

One would think making a simple delivery would be a quick process, considering Wei Wuxian wasn't even leaving the neighborhood. But no. Not for Wei Wuxian.

Three more shop owners called him over to give him samples of their food and asked him to tell everyone how good it was as he went, so he was soon laden with little bags of produce and snacks.

Still more people dragged him into conversation about this or that, about gossip or scary stories, about what his family was up to, about favorite foods and drinks, and wouldn't let him leave until he pouted that he was on an errand for "granny" and shifted around like a restless child. Then they laughed and shoved him off, many demanding promises that he would come drink with them soon, which he never turned down.

He found a child walking around with dirty clothes and gave her all of his remaining loquats and half of the food he'd been handed.

"Do you have parents? Why are you wandering alone?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

She nodded and spoke around a mouthful of loquat. "Mommy and daddy got sick. The neighbor took them to a doctor. They're not back yet."

"Ah," Wei Wuxian let out with an exaggerated nod. "And how long have they been gone?" If they weren't back yet and the girl was wandering on her own, it was possible they had died and no one told their child.

The little girl counted on her fingers. "Two days."

Two days. That wasn't good, but it also wasn't _too_ bad. Maybe her parents _were_ just sick and in the hospital. Still, someone should have been keeping an eye on the child. Wei Wuxian frowned, keeping it exaggerated for the girl. "You've been left alone for two days? How terrible."

She nodded a lot and very quickly, then stuffed another loquat into her mouth. Wei Wuxian smiled brightly at her and she smiled back.

Stage whispering to the little girl, Wei Wuxian leaned in and said, "If they're still gone and you get too hungry, there's a tavern called Qiting that will give you food if you help them clean up. They're really nice."

All of a sudden, the little girl threw herself at Wei Wuxian, wrapping her little arms around him as best she could in a hug. He blinked rapidly in surprise, but recovered and gave her a quick but warm hug in return.

"You're really nice," the girl said into his shoulder before pulling away. "Thank you."

Wei Wuxian tapped her on the nose and she screwed up her face trying to see. He screwed his face up in turn to make her laugh. Then he told her what he told everyone else – he had an errand to run for granny – and sent her on her way.

As he watched her wander off, hoping her parents were alright and would return for her, Wei Wuxian caught sight of a man in light blue robes a short distance away. The man gave the smallest of jolts when Wei Wuxian spotted him, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Wei Wuxian smiled and waved at him in greeting, but the man only turned and walked away.

Wei Wuxian frowned. "Aww," he mumbled aloud. "He was really pretty too."

Perhaps a bit too serious, if the flat look on his face was anything to go by, but that had never stopped Wei Wuxian from flirting before. It also hadn't done anything to stop Wei Wuxian's heart from leaping in his chest in excitement. It felt like a missed opportunity. After all, he had never seen someone that beautiful in Lanling before. He probably lived elsewhere in the Kingdom of Gusu and was just passing through while traveling. They would likely never meet again. Wei Wuxian did his best to tamp down his disappointment so he could make the shopkeeper's delivery with a bright smile.

…

…

The shopkeeper's grandson really was a sad child. He was only about three or four but, like Wei Wuxian at that age, had recently lost his parents. Unlike Wei Wuxian, he found it hard to smile. Wei Wuxian had spent the better part of two hours playing with the kid and teasing smiles and giggles out of him. The child's aunt had been very grateful for the help cheering him up, and for the rest of the snacks Wei Wuxian gifted her. But wouldn't he just get sad again once the memory of play time with Wei Wuxian faded?

"Ah," he shook it off. "He's got a good grandmother and a good aunt. He'll be alright."

Just as he said this, he heard someone call, "Yah! Wei Wuxian!"

Turning, Wei Wuxian was met with Jiang Cheng, his adoptive brother. Jiang Cheng's hair was shorter than Wei Wuxian's but still long. It was their faces that really set them apart. Where Wei Wuxian had a natural smiling face and generally gentle countenance, Jiang Cheng was all hard lines and harder expression. But it was his dear brother's face and Wei Wuxian loved it despite its mean qualities.

"Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian hurried to throw his arm over Jiang Cheng's shoulders.

Jiang Cheng frowned at him. "I see you're skipping out on the chores. As always."

Wei Wuxian whined. "You say that, but you never have to do any chores, Young Master Jiang." He dramatically bemoaned, "Our sister marries into wealth and you become rich with her, while I am doomed to scrubbing floors!"

Shoving him off, Jiang Cheng snapped, "If you hadn't been kicked out of school for causing trouble, maybe the Jin family would be nicer to you."

It was a mean thing to say, but Wei Wuxian didn't say so. It was true that Wei Wuxian had been kicked out of school. He and Jiang Cheng had attended together for almost two years after they were taken in by the Jin family upon their sister's engagement. But the teachers had a habit of singling out students to pick on and Wei Wuxian hadn't been able to stand it. He'd talked back. He'd argued. He had made their teacher's lives difficult in return. He drew all the negative attention to himself. But, except for the students who used to be picked on, no one seemed to notice what he was doing. They just saw him as a troublemaker and condemned him.

And he was tossed out. A shame to the Jiang family who raised him and a shame to the Jin family who currently claimed him.

Wei Wuxian shook his head, brushing the negative thoughts away. "How was school, anyway?" Jiang Cheng sighed and Wei Wuxian pointed at him with a laugh. "You're bored, aren't you? You miss me in class!"

"As if!" Jiang Cheng snapped, though his cheeks were turning pink and he looked uncomfortable, like he'd been exposed. "I learn a lot better since you've been gone!" Wei Wuxian laughed at his brother's insistence, which only seemed to make him more uncomfortable. "What do you want for your birthday?"

The reminder cut off Wei Wuxian's laughter immediately, even though it was a terrible attempt at a subject change. One week. He turned eighteen in one week. He would be considered an adult in one week. The Jin family might very well be done with him in one week.

One week.

Wei Wuxian shook his head and frowned playfully at Jiang Cheng. "Are you saying you haven't gotten me a present yet? What a terrible brother you are!"

Jiang Cheng scoffed and started walking down the road, back toward the Jin household. Wei Wuxian let out a displeased noise and grabbed Jiang Cheng by the sleeve to stop him.

"Whatever you get me will be great, Jiang Cheng," he said, honestly. Jiang Cheng didn't face him. "I'll love it."

For a few long seconds, neither man moved. No doubt Jiang Cheng didn't know how to respond to Wei Wuxian's honesty. He always complained that Wei Wuxian was never serious, but every time Wei Wuxian _was_ serious, he floundered and clammed up.

Finally, Jiang Cheng pulled his sleeve from Wei Wuxian's fingers. "You'd better not be late for dinner tonight. If you miss the memorial, you'll never live to see your birthday anyway."

With that, he stalked off. Wei Wuxian saluted behind him, wordlessly promising to be there. There was no way he would miss the death anniversary memorial for his adoptive parents. They had given him so much. He owed them everything.

But there were still a few hours until dinner, and Wei Wuxian wasn't going back to the house until he absolutely had to.

So, hadn't someone asked him to come drinking with them earlier? Wei Wuxian headed off to find them.

…

…

Wei Wuxian was nearly skipping as he headed home for dinner later, a jar of alcohol at his side leftover from his earlier escapades. He was warm and feeling good, just the right shade of tipsy. He would be fine for the memorial by the time he got home, and would offer this excellent alcohol to the spirits of Jiang Fangmien and Madam Yu.

Just imagining the look of consternation on Jiang Cheng's face, and the small laughter of Jiang Yanli beside him, had Wei Wuxian giggling.

Something crashed just around the corner and Wei Wuxian's humor vanished. People were laughing, so perhaps they were playing a game, but there was a soft, almost wounded sound as well. Frowning, Wei Wuxian hurried around the corner.

Nine men in their early twenties were taking turns kicking buckets and baskets at a target, and that target was a tall, broad shouldered teen named Wen Ning, cowering against the wall. Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes and let out a loud, aggravated sigh.

"Yah!" he shouted to catch their attention. They stopped kicking things at Wen Ning. Wei Wuxian put his hands on his hips like an angry parent, then jabbed his finger at them. "Haven't I told you before? How dare you still pick on Wen Ning? What did he do to you?"

It wasn't like Wei Wuxian expected the men to run screaming at the sight of him, but he also didn't expect them to each take up a challenging pose and glare at him. He had beaten each of these guys up at least once since the Jin family took him in. Admittedly those were one-on-one fights, or one-against-two, but still. They weren't usually this bold.

"He looks weird," one explained sensibly.

"He's an orphan," another added, and kicked the bucket next to him into Wen Ning's arm, making him whine again.

Anger flared in Wei Wuxian's gut. "Like that's a reason," he hissed out, clenching his fists at his sides. "You'll regret that."

He ran at the nearest thug and landed a punch to his gut before anyone could react. But then the moment of surprise was gone. Two others grabbed him by the arms. Wei Wuxian threw one into the other and then hurried to pull Wen Ning to a standing position. The poor guy was pale and shivering in fear.

"Go," Wei Wuxian told him. "I'll handle this."

Nodding jerkily, as if his body stuttered as much as his lips when he spoke, Wen Ning hurried away. Wei Wuxian spared a moment to think about how Wen Ning was probably running to his sister for help, and then he was rudely brought back to the situation by a kick to his back that sent him sprawling. Rolling over, Wei Wuxian jumped back to his feet before they could start kicking him in earnest.

A punch here, a kick there. More than once, Wei Wuxian sent one of the guys toppling into the dirt. He wasn't winning the fight – there were too many of them for that – but he was keeping them occupied and focused on him instead of chasing Wen Ning. Someone caught him in the cheek, another twisted his arm, and then a third knocked his feet out from under him.

The original guy he had punched was back on his feet and returned the blow with gusto. Wei Wuxian gasped. That hurt a lot more than expected. Both of his arms were grabbed again and held behind him.

"You always act so tough. Always the _hero_," one of the guys spat with a glare. "But when it matters, who's on your side, huh? Who's gonna come to _your_ rescue?"

The guy standing behind the speaker let out a choking sound and collapsed to the ground. Everyone turned to look.

A man dressed in light blue robes, with black hair long enough to rival Wei Wuxian's and an expression so serious it put ice to shame, stood there, his hand up by where the thug's neck used to be. His nose was long and refined, his cheekbones high, his eyes slim. Wei Wuxian's earlier thought still stood. Despite looking entirely too serious, this was definitely the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

Wei Wuxian grinned. "Hey," he half sang in greeting, attempting to wave. It didn't work so well, given his hands were held behind his back.

The man turned light eyes on Wei Wuxian for a moment, just long enough to acknowledge his presence, before focusing on the thugs instead. The ones not holding Wei Wuxian began to circle around him.

"What?" the main speaker of the thugs demanded. "Do you want to die too?"

The beautiful man was unfazed. "Nine against one is unfair."

Whoa. His voice was as nice as his face. Wei Wuxian's flirty grin melted into something softer and he went lax in the grips of his captors.

The fluttery feeling in his chest dimmed as the fight started up once more. The blue robed man fluidly dodged their punches and kicks and grabs, moving like water between them. He didn't hit any of them, though. Instead, he maneuvered among them until he was beside Wei Wuxian. Only then did he throw a punch. The guy holding Wei Wuxian's right arm went down hard. Grinning again, Wei Wuxian used his free hand to reach out and grab the collar of the guy holding his left arm. He yanked the guy down and rammed their heads together.

It knocked out his opponent, but also left him dizzy for a few seconds. Holding his head, he groaned, "Ow. Not my best idea."

The man in blue didn't roll his eyes, but by god it looked like he wanted to. Even that made Wei Wuxian grin again.

The man grabbed the wrist of an attacker trying to punch Wei Wuxian while he was distracted. Wei Wuxian kicked the attacker in the leg and punched him in the chest while he was held in place. After the guy went down, Wei Wuxian and the blue clad man stood back to back. They parried attacks and threw ones of their own, but never strayed far from each other. Working together, they even got two of the thugs to run away in fear. It felt like they had done this a million times, like they had practiced together so often they knew each other's thoughts.

It was exhilarating.

Seven against two was still bad odds, but they were doing well. Wei Wuxian would actually say they were _winning_. And then he heard it.

_Arf arf!_

He froze, stumbled back, bumped into the blue robed man, grabbed his wrist in terror. His ally looked at him in mild confusion. Then the dog came into view. It was large and brown and white. Wei Wuxian didn't know the breed and he didn't want to know it. He wanted out. He wanted away.

The remaining thugs noticed his fear and grinned as the dog was brought over by one of the men who had run away before. The second guy who had run was right behind him holding the leash of another large dog.

"You may be tough," one of them said. "But we know your weakness. Get him, boys."

He and his companion dropped the leashes. The dogs charged forward. Wei Wuxian screamed and took off running, around the corner, down the street, running, running, _running_. The dogs were close behind. Their barking and growling kept him going around new corners and past stores and houses.

Finally, someone jerked him to the side, through an open door. The door slammed shut behind them just as the dogs arrived, blocking them out. Wei Wuxian huddled in a crouch, shivering worse than Wen Ning had, until the sound of the dogs had long since disappeared.

"Hm."

Wei Wuxian jumped and lifted his head. The man in blue was before him, frowning. Wei Wuxian frowned too. How was this guy— His eyes landed on his hand, still gripping the guy's wrist so tight it might leave a bruise. He let go like he'd been bitten and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that." He stood up, rocking on his heels a few times to expel the leftover tension in his legs. "I'm not good with dogs."

"I noticed," the man said. Wei Wuxian couldn't tell if he was trying to be mean or not, but decided on not.

This was not the great first impression he wanted to leave on the most beautiful man in the universe.

Giving a wobbly smile, Wei Wuxian said, "Well, thanks for helping me. You're a great fighter."

"You too," the man said simply.

Wei Wuxian held out his hand. "My name is Wei Wuxian, but since you saved my life, you can call me Wei Ying," he introduced with a wink.

After a moment so long Wei Wuxian thought he wasn't going to answer, the other man took the offered hand. "Lan Zhan."

Humming and squeezing Lan Zhan's hand, Wei Wuxian said, "Lan Zhan. I like that name." He beamed.

It was hard to tell in the dim light of the room, but Lan Zhan's ears might have turned pink. That was such a cute way to blush!

Wei Wuxian held Lan Zhan's hand with both of his own. "Do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked in a rush. He shook his head. "I mean, we're having a death memorial tonight, so it might be a little morose, but you don't have to stay for that. Or we could have dinner tomorrow? Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?"

His deluge of words kept Lan Zhan quiet for several long moments, but his expression was contemplative, not dismissive. It was clear that Lan Zhan carefully thought about his words before speaking. It was a trait Wei Wuxian had never mastered, but he liked it here.

"If you don't mind, dinner tonight would be nice," Lan Zhan accepted at length, inclining his head as if bowing.

Wei Wuxian beamed again. "Great. Come on then. It's getting late."

Except when he tried the door, it wouldn't budge. Embarrassed, he gave another nervous giggle and tried again. Nothing. He turned big eyes on Lan Zhan. Without him having to say a word, Lan Zhan came over and tried the door too. It didn't move at all. Even working together, the door was sealed shut.

"Hey!" Wei Wuxian yelled, pounding on the door. "Is anyone out there?! Hello! We're stuck in here!"

He kept yelling, calling for help, until his throat started to hurt, and then only because Lan Zhan put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him.

…

…

The room they were in was full of pots of various liquids and powders and crates of food. Clearly the storeroom for a restaurant of some kind. There were countless shelves and cabinets, but no chairs or benches. There was enough floor space that Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan could lay down to sleep if they didn't mind their arms touching, or the dirt.

"Ah, it's so late," Wei Wuxian noted, glimpsing the fading light under the door. He would miss dinner at this rate. And the memorial.

If this was a restaurant, then they were already closed for the night and wouldn't return for ingredients until morning.

A few steps away, Lan Zhan's stomach grumbled. He looked so embarrassed by his own body's reaction that Wei Wuxian held in his laughter. Instead he patted a barrel of dried fruit and grinned. "Good thing we're in a room full of food, huh? We can have dinner."

"That's stealing."

Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Zhan for a long moment, and Lan Zhan stared back evenly. Whose stomach had just complained? Who was the hungrier of the two of them? What was the harm in eating a few fruits? But the look on Lan Zhan's face was so serious. Why did he care so much? It wasn't like they had to live by the thousands of laws the ruling family di—

Lan. King Xichen. _Lan_ Xichen.

Stumbling back a step, Wei Wuxian covered his mouth with a hand. "Lan Zhan!"

Lan Zhan's expression turned a shade uncomfortable but he didn't say a word. That quiet demeanor! Those ethereally beautiful looks! How serious he was!

"Lan Zhan! You're related to the king!"

Now Lan Zhan dropped his gaze. That was answer enough.

This man, trapped with Wei Wuxian in a storage room, was royalty! Had Wei Wuxian said or done anything to offend him? Would it bring shame to his siblings?

Except Lan Zhan kept his eyes downcast. There was a slight droop to his stiff shoulders. A muscle in his jaw tensed. He was…unhappy, but not mad. Wei Wuxian's pulse slowed. He lowered his hand.

"Hey, Lan Zhan. Are there really two thousand rules?" Wei Wuxian asked, keeping his voice light. "You really have to follow that many rules? Ah, I couldn't do it. I'd be kicked out in a day."

He put his arms behind his head and leaned against one of the shelves. It creaked ominously and he jumped away from it.

"Three thousand."

"Hm?" Wei Wuxian focused back on Lan Zhan, who finally met his eyes again.

"There are three thousand rules," Lan Zhan clarified, his voice carrying smoothly in the dark.

A laugh burst out of Wei Wuxian that Lan Zhan clearly didn't know how to react to. Wei Wuxian plopped down on the ground, still grinning, and pointed up at Lan Zhan. "You're a better man than I'll ever be. _Three thousand_? Ah. Too much, too much."

When his humor had lessened – and it wasn't like Lan Zhan had been _trying_ to be funny, anyway – Wei Wuxian leaned back against some crates, crossed his arms, and tilted his head curiously at his companion.

"What's a relative of the king doing wandering in this part of town anyway? It's so far from the palace."

There was another long moment of silence as Lan Zhan considered Wei Wuxian, staring at him like he could see all of his secrets on his face. Then he took two steps to close the distance between them and, in one fluid motion, settled on the dusty ground beside Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian stared at him in shock. The royal family! Sitting in the dirt! Would this guy never stop surprising him?

"I like to see how the people live," Lan Zhan admitted, his eyes on his hands, clasped in his lap.

Tales of King Xichen's kindness were well known. Anyone from any corner of the kingdom could approach him for help and he would answer them as if they were the highest of nobility. The Lan family had always been that way – save a few exceptions – all the way back to the founding of Gusu. Finding out that his relatives also cared about the lives of the common people should not have been surprising, but Wei Wuxian's heart was doing flips in his chest. He felt warm all over, like he was sitting too close to a fire.

To cover up his overreaction to what should have been a simple statement, Wei Wuxian started to talk.

He told Lan Zhan all about the people in this area of the city. About the restaurant owners and their families, about the blacksmith and the goldsmith and the silversmith, about the carpenters and barbers and doctors, about the taverns and story houses, the shops and street vendors, and all the people he knew by name. And the whole time, Lan Zhan kept his gaze steady on Wei Wuxian's. His eyes grew softer the longer Wei Wuxian spoke, the more he gestured, the more passionate he became. So Wei Wuxian kept talking, because he wanted to keep that look on that face, to make the moment last. He only faltered once, when telling Lan Zhan about the gaggle of kids he often ran into, because Lan Zhan _smiled_ and Wei Wuxian's brain _stopped functioning_.

"Wow, you're gorgeous."

The smile vanished from Lan Zhan's face in an instant and Wei Wuxian barely resisted the urge to smack himself. He held up his hands as if in defense.

"I mean, I'm sure people tell you that all the time. If they don't then they're blind, obviously. But, I just mean, you have no idea how you look when you smile, do you? It's wonderful!" He waved his hands around. "This isn't making it any less awkward, is it? I'm sorry. Sometimes I have no control over this mouth." He squeezed his eyes shut and tapped his mouth a few times like he was scolding it.

"Not awkward."

Lan Zhan's ears were definitely red, even in the darkness that had overtaken the room. He glanced away briefly before meeting Wei Wuxian's eyes.

"Wei Ying is also wonderful."

Was it warm in there before? Wei Wuxian felt positively _boiling_. He laughed nervously again. "A-ah." He rubbed his nose. "Thank you."

What was he meant to do now? He had flirted with dozens of people – probably everyone his age or older in town – and had never been at such a loss for words. His heart had never raced like this, like it was out of his control. He had never been so flustered by a compliment before in his life!

His stomach broke the moment by growling. If Lan Zhan's had been a mumble, Wei Wuxian's was a roar. He flushed in embarrassment and looked away toward the door. There was no light shining under it anymore. Only dim starlight peeked through the tiny, high windows and around the door frame. Dinner time had long come and gone.

"Whose memorial?"

Wei Wuxian kept his gaze on the bottom of the door for a long few moments before taking a deep breath. "My adoptive parents." He let out a small huff that couldn't be considered a laugh. "Losing two sets in one lifetime. I'm rather unlucky, aren't I, Lan Zhan?"

Lan Zhan didn't answer and they sat in silence.

The Jiang family had taken Wei Wuxian in off the streets. Jiang Fengmian had cared for him like his own son, while Madam Yu had tolerated him and scolded him by turns. Still, he had loved them both. They had done so much for him, for Jiang Yanli, for Jiang Cheng. Then they were killed by members of the Wen family for daring to report them to the king for treason.

How ironic that Wei Wuxian's closest friends were from that same family. Though Wen Ning was so damaged by his time in their care that he shied away from strangers, Wen Qing had tried to save the Jiang family with her skills as a doctor, and Wei Wuxian had already been friends with them for years before the murders occurred. Luckily, it had only taken Wei Wuxian a week or so to remember that a family name shouldn't condemn a person. That their own actions should.

And what would Wei Wuxian's siblings think of his actions tonight? Missing a death anniversary memorial. How arrogant. How rude. How disrespectful. Did he think so little of the family that raised him that he would skip the memorial to go drinking instead?

He sent a silent prayer to the spirits of Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu, asking their forgiveness for his absence.

A crate creaked open and Wei Wuxian realized Lan Zhan had left his side. Moments later, a bowl was pushed gently into his hands. Under Lan Zhan's watchful eyes, Wei Wuxian lifted the bowl and sniffed its contents. Dried fruits. He tilted his head curiously.

"Just for today." Lan Zhan pushed on the bowl again, so that Wei Wuxian was holding it against his chest.

"Are you sure?" Wei Wuxian asked incredulously. "What about your three thousand rules?"

Lan Zhan gave a small shake of his head. "Eat."

Wei Wuxian glanced between the bowl against his chest and Lan Zhan. He didn't know why Lan Zhan would let him break the rules, but he definitely wasn't going to break them alone. "Only if you eat too, Lan Zhan." He stood up and grabbed more of the dried fruit from the box, overfilling his bowl before plopping back down on the ground beside Lan Zhan. He held the bowl out between them. "Eat with me."

After a moment's hesitation, Lan Zhan slowly reached out to take a piece of dried fruit, then ate it. Wei Wuxian beamed at him and began to eat as well. It was good fruit, but it didn't have much flavor. A little spice would've been nice. This was mostly just dry.

"Ah," Wei Wuxian let out, reaching for the container at his hip. "I forgot. I meant to put this on the altar tonight, but, well—" He shrugged with a wry expression as he unhooked the container and held it up with the bowl of fruit. "Lan Zhan, do you want to drink with me?"

Lan Zhan shifted back, almost as if the bottle scared him. "No."

Grinning, Wei Wuxian jiggled the container at him. "I promise it's really good. Only the best for the memorial."

"Alcohol is only permitted at formal occasions," Lan Zhan recited dutifully.

"What could be more formal than sitting on the floor of a dusty storeroom far from home, eating dried fruits with the most handsome person in all of Gusu?" Wei Wuxian teased.

Lan Zhan glared at him, but there was little heat behind it. It was a glare for appearances only. "No."

Sighing, Wei Wuxian set the bowl of fruit on the floor between them and worked to uncork the bottle. "Fine. More for me." He downed a healthy gulp and let out a satisfied breath. "It really is very good."

Beside him, Lan Zhan sat with perfect posture, completely still. Wei Wuxian nudged him with his elbow. "Hey, Lan Zhan. Don't forget to eat. You were hungry even before I was, so I know you want more."

Even as he moved to follow Wei Wuxian's directions, Lan Zhan said, "Wei Ying too. Especially with alcohol."

Wei Wuxian smiled at him warmly for the care, and, though he couldn't be sure in the dark, he thought Lan Zhan smiled back.

…

…

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were found at first light the next morning when the restaurant owner came to fetch ingredients for the start of the day. The bowl they had eaten from was empty and sitting on a shelf just to Lan Wangji's left. The man himself was sitting perfectly upright even while asleep, giving the impression that he had always been awake when he opened his eyes to greet the cook. And draped against his right side, head on his shoulder and long hair mingling with his own, was Wei Ying. Dead to the world and snuggling closer to hide from the cool air coming in through the open door.

Wei Ying rubbed his cheek against Lan Wangji's shoulder and mumbled, "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. So nice, Lan Zhan…"

Lan Wangji's ears burned even while his face remained impassive. He said, "I will pay for the food we ate."

The restaurant cook continued to stare in shock.

…

…

"Staying out all night," Lan Qiren scolded, his voice low but thunderous. "Do you know how many rules you have broken? Do you know the implications of a prince of Gusu spending the night with—"

"Now, now, Uncle," Lan Xichen interrupted, holding up his hand. "I'm certain that, if we let Wangji explain himself, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. You know he never does anything by impulse."

Impulse. Oh how impulsive he had been yesterday. If his brother only knew.

Both older men turned their gazes on him then. Lan Xichen was sitting at the table in his personal quarters, as he had been looking over some documents when Lan Wangji arrived back home. His uncle was pacing like a caged tiger. It was only the three thousand rules of their family that kept him from shouting at Lan Wangji and letting the entire palace, and possibly the kingdom, know of Lan Wangji's indiscretion. Lan Wangji himself stood in the middle of the room, eyes on the far wall, still as a statue.

With the attention of his family, Lan Wangji forced himself to speak. "I was accidentally trapped in a storage room after hours. The owner found and released me a little over an hour ago."

His brother and uncle had vastly different reactions to this news. Lan Qiren's face turned red, edging into purple, and his lips pressed so thinly that they turned white.

"How on Earth could you have been _accidentally_ locked in a storage room? What were you doing in a storage room to begin with?" He motioned to Lan Wangji's robes. "Is that why you appear as if you have been rolling in the streets?"

The robes were mildly dusty and wrinkled from both his time on the store room floor and the fight he was in, but really, a simple dusting was all they needed.

Lan Xichen, on the other hand, said nothing. His eyes widened for a moment and then a curious smile drifted onto his face. That reaction scared Lan Wangji more than his uncle's. At least he knew how to withstand his uncle's ire. A curious – and suspiciously pleased – Lan Xichen was another monster altogether.

Standing from his seat, Lan Xichen said, "I'm sure sleeping in a storeroom has taught Lan Wangji to never do such a thing again. It cannot have been comfortable."

The memory of Wei Ying's heat along his side, the weight of him, argued differently. "Hn."

"But if it soothes you better, Uncle, I can forbid him from leaving the palace until after the Spring Ball."

Lan Qiren thought the punishment too light, but was eventually convinced that, as this was Lan Wangji's first offense, it would do. Then Lan Xichen excused him and he left to attend to those matters of state that Lan Xichen had put under his purview. Lan Wangji waited for his brother to let him leave, a moment more, a moment more—

"So how _did_ you end up locked in a storeroom?"

Inwardly, Lan Wangji winced. The question was innocently asked, but now that it was out there, he had no way of moving past it without telling his brother everything. Even if he was succinct, his brother would somehow simply know every detail Lan Wangji left out. It had been that way since they were children.

Lan Xichen moved to stand in front of him. "You said you were going to view the people. That's never ended with you trapped anywhere before. You're always so careful."

That was true. Lan Wangji was always overly careful when he wandered among the people. He rarely spoke to anyone. He kept his distance. He didn't get involved. So what had happened?

A loud, happy laugh echoed in Lan Wangji's mind and he lowered his eyes to his brother's chest. Yes. That was it. He had been drawn by warmth greater than the sun, like a moth to a candle, and had followed that spark for more than an hour. He had gazed upon a heart as gentle and beautiful as the first buds of spring. He had seen a smile that caused his heart to jolt, and touched hair as soft as rabbit fur, and been captured by a clear, open gaze.

Captivated.

"There was a man," Lan Wangji admitted, lifting his eyes. "He was defending someone who was being harassed. I helped him. We were chased by dogs and got trapped in the storeroom while avoiding them."

Whatever Lan Xichen saw on his face pleased him, if the smile he wore was any indication. No doubt he could see Lan Wangji's thoughts written as clear as ink on a page. It was embarrassing.

"And will you see this man again?" Lan Xichen asked. "You seem fond of him."

Lan Wangji shook his head. "I do not know his address." Though he would not be averse to wandering that area of town every day until he found Wei Ying again. Even now he wished to return to those streets, to that store room, to Wei Ying's side. "I hardly know him."

Lan Xichen put a hand on his arm. "What is his name?"

"Wei Wuxian."

A curious look overtook Lan Xichen's face as he thought. "Hm. I do not recognize the family name."

A nod. Lan Wangji had expected as much. The king was good at remembering everyone he had business with, but if Wei Ying's family had not visited the palace, then they did not know them. He turned to leave without waiting for his brother's leave.

"Brother?"

He paused at the door. "Wei Ying is adopted. Since I am forbidden to leave the palace, I will search the records room for information."

He left, the tiny sound of his brother's huff of amusement following in his tracks.

…

…

It was a week before Jin Guangshan let Wei Wuxian out of the main house again, before he was allowed to eat with the rest of the family.

"If you cannot respect the family who raised you, you cannot eat with this family," he said the first day.

There had also been a tirade about him being nearly an adult and how staying out all night was not acceptable behavior anymore, and he was lucky they had not kicked him out into the streets by now. It lost some of its sting, however, coming from Jin Guangshan, who frequently stayed out all night having affairs. There was still some sting in the threat of being disowned, however, and Wei Wuxian gave a bow and apologized until he was dismissed.

Jiang Cheng avoided him the whole week, but Jiang Yanli visited his room with a snack each night, so at least one person wasn't mad at him for missing the memorial. It was Jiang Yanli who asked "Where were you?" and actually listened to his answer. It was Jiang Yanli who got to hear all about Lan Zhan helping him defend Wen Ning, and feeding him dried fruit, and being a great listener.

His sister smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you met someone so good, A-Xian. Will you visit him again?"

He pouted. "Shijie, no. He's a Lan. He lives at the palace. How would I even find him if I tried?" He nudged her shoulder with his forehead. "I am but a poor orphan peasant."

She laughed at his antics and petted his head like he was a child again. He smiled up at her. "Maybe once XianXian grows up into a big, strong man, he can go visit the palace and ask to meet his handsome suitor."

Wei Wuxian gasped and sat up straight. "Shijie! It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"And we will have a wonderful party to celebrate," she assured him. "With noodles and eggs and dumplings."

And hopefully some of that good fortune and happiness actually stuck around into his adult life, Wei Wuxian thought. He would need as much as he could get.

…

…

When Wei Wuxian stepped out of the Jin family house gate the following day, he was immediately attacked by his most ferocious enemy: Wen Ning.

"Y-you're okay?" he asked about a dozen times.

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes. "As I've said. I'm fine. Those guys didn't leave a mark on me. I promise."

Wen Ning frowned and fumbled with his own fingers. "I tried to bring jiejie back to—to help you, but you were already gone. They…They had dogs."

Indeed they did. And the dogs had been terrifying, for sure, but they had landed him a night spent with Lan Zhan so the evening hadn't been a total waste.

"Wh-why are you b-blushing?"

The blush increased with Wei Wuxian's embarrassment and he waved his hands around quickly. "Nothing. Nothing! Who's blushing? Not me!" He laughed nervously. "Anyway, it's my birthday. We should go eat together. My treat!"

Wen Ning, always desperate to please, let the matter drop and happily followed Wei Wuxian to a restaurant near his and his sister's house to eat. Wen Qing met them part way and joined them for noodles. It wasn't until she threatened to rip every noodle on the table into tiny pieces if Wei Wuxian didn't knock it off that he realized he had been talking about Lan Zhan since the moment they sat down.

How was he so taken after one meeting? How was he still so enthralled after a week apart?

How was he ever going to see Lan Zhan again?

…

…

Two weeks later, the palace announced the official date for the Spring Ball. All the snow throughout the kingdom had melted and it was time to celebrate. The invitations were sent out and responses returned. The palace began to prepare their banquet hall – and indeed the entire main section of the estate – for a night of wonder and joy.

…

…

"A-Xian. A-Xian," Jiang Yanli called, her voice quiet but insistent, from where she sat in the gardens of the Jin house.

Wei Wuxian paused in the doorway and, instead of heading to the kitchens to ask for a midday snack, he turned and wandered over to his beloved older sister. She patted the bench beside her, indicating for him to sit, and took his hands in her own once he did.

"A-Xian. I have a wonderful gift for you."

"Shijie," Wei Wuxian gasped in mock horror, then smiled. "It's you who are getting married soon, so it is you who should be getting gifts from _me_, not the other way around."

Jiang Yanli shook her head. "My wedding is exactly why I am able to give this to you." She released one of his hands and reached into her draping sleeve to pull out—

An invitation to the Lan Spring Ball. The paper itself was simple and could have been a missive from anyone, but it was held together with the distinctive cloud-print ribbon of the royal family. Wei Wuxian had been there when the letter was delivered and had heard Jin Guangshan and Madam Jin loudly discussing the bad timing of such an event – right when they were too busy hosting a wedding to attend!

Jiang Yanli placed the invitation in Wei Wuxian's hands and smiled at him. "For my A-Xian."

Wei Wuxian stared at the invitation blankly for a few moments, then up at his sister. "I don't understand. Master Jin said they are not going to attend."

"Exactly," Jiang Yanli agreed. "That means this invitation can be used by someone else who needs to attend more than we do." She put her finger so close to Wei Wuxian's nose that he thought she would tap it but she didn't. "That someone is you, A-Xian."

He spluttered and jerked his hands back, though he kept hold of the invitation. "Shijie!"

She frowned at him. "Do not try and tell me you don't want to go, Wei Wuxian. You have been looking toward the palace more wistfully every day."

Damn. Wei Wuxian wished he could deny it, but it was true. The more time that passed, the more he wondered if Lan Zhan were really as wonderful as he had seemed that day. If they met again, would he still be so kind? Would he steal food for Wei Wuxian again? Would Wei Wuxian still feel so close to him, like he had found a kindred spirit? Would Lan Zhan still stand beside him and fight?

He wanted to know.

Jiang Yanli took his hands once more. "No one else will use this invitation, so take it. Take it and go find your Lan Zhan. I am marrying a man I love, and you should be allowed a chance at that same happiness." Her eyes twinkled merrily.

It was almost more than Wei Wuxian could handle. Go to the Spring Ball? With all the lords and ladies of Gusu? Court a Lan? And with his elder sister's blessing? Behind the Jin family's back? That only made it more fun.

Except—"Shijie, I have nothing to wear," he mourned dramatically, dropping his head to their clasped hands.

She giggled at him. "Do not worry. I've already thought of that too."

…

…

The Spring Ball was a time honored tradition held every year by the royal family. It was a celebration of the end of winter, of new beginnings, of the hope for better times to come. It was important not only to those notable families who were invited to attend, but also to the common folk who took the event as evidence that the kingdom was alright after the long winter, and planned many events in their own lives around it – like a good luck charm.

Since his parents had died, Lan Wangji had lost that hopeful, spiritually fulfilling ideal of the Spring Ball. It had become, and had remained since, merely a party for the rich. Elaborate outfits with equally elaborate masks. Excessive alcohol and food consumption. A chance for people from different families to mingle and do business, to gather blackmail material or begin to use what they already had in store.

There was nothing of spring or the coming of better times in the Ball. It was simply a party, like any other party, but on a larger scale. And Lan Wangji was bored of it.

He had already been spoken to by members of three of the five richest families, and a dozen of the lesser nobility. They didn't seem to care that he had little to say, happy to talk at him about whatever problems they felt they were having or compliment him on things his brother had done as king in the past year, attempting to win his favor so as to win his brother's. They offered him alcoholic beverages that he had to politely decline, over and over, and many of them were well on their way to intoxicated even mere minutes into the party.

Taxing, to say the least.

It wouldn't be so bad if he were allowed to participate in the 'masked' part of the ball. If he could be dressed as a crane or a rabbit, with a mask of feathers or fur to hide his features and the royal guan on his head, then fewer people would recognize him and come to bother him.

With hours left to go until he was allowed to gracefully disappear from the banquet hall, Lan Wangji stood by the refreshment table. Dinner had already passed and the tables had been cleared away, but light desserts and drinks were spread out on a long table by a side wall, with servants to pour and hand them to guests. They didn't speak to Lan Wangji except for a first greeting, and he was out of the way enough that fewer people noticed him.

Across the room, Lan Xichen gave him a nod and an apologetic smile. He knew how much Lan Wangji hated big parties.

A man dressed in black and red robes approached the table.

"Dajie, Dajie," the man greeted the woman behind the table, grasping the edge of the wood and pretending to be near fainting. "I need libations. Liquid strength. I am dying of a drought in my throat. Please save me."

His over dramatic pleading made all the servants within earshot giggle and grin. The voice, however, had grabbed Lan Wangji's attention and he looked the man over more thoroughly as the servant provided him with wine.

His robes were indeed black, with red designs that made the skirts and draping sleeves appear as the wings of a great butterfly. His mask resembled a black and red butterfly as well, and hid everything about his face from the nose up, except for his eyes. His hair was partly pulled up in a top knot tied with a flowing red ribbon, but most of his long black hair hung loose down his back. He was thin, that much was apparent even swathed in all that fabric, and moved with a confident but fluid grace.

The man tossed back his cup of wine at once, then let out a satisfied, "Ahh! That's so good!" He handed the cup back to the servant with effusive thanks that made her blush.

Was it possible? The way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he looked—

"Wei Ying."

The man stopped chatting up the staff mid-word and turned wide eyes in his direction. His mouth dropped open, seeing Lan Wangji standing not ten feet away. For a moment – for a lifetime, Wei Ying stared at him without moving. Then a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame lit his face.

"Lan Zhan!"

One of the servants dropped a plate, but Wei Ying didn't notice. He bounded over to Lan Wangji in excitement.

"Gosh, I was wondering who recognized me – and so quick too. How did you do it?" Wei Ying asked.

Lan Wangji was at a loss for words. How was it possible that Wei Ying was there? Wei was not the name of any family on the invite list. It was barely a name in the official records at all. Despite days spent scouring the records, Lan Wangji had been unable to find Wei Ying. Now, like an apparition, like a dream, he appeared before him.

"Lan Zhan?"

"Wei Ying is…very memorable," Lan Wangji managed, and was pleased at how even his voice came out.

Wei Ying's smile turned fond. "So are you." His eyes trailed over Lan Wangji's attire – traditional Lan robes of light blue and white, with silver clouds. "Why are you not in costume though? Isn't this a—"

His voice trailed off as his eyes reached the top of Lan Wangji's head and Lan Wangji did his best to remain impassive. The royal guan. His was not as grand as his brother's, of course. It was actually rather delicate, like someone managed to spin drops of rain into metal, and was Lan Wangji's favorite of his royal accessories. And yet it was this guan that gave away Lan Wangji's deception. It was this guan that kept most everyone at arm's length. It was this guan that had Wei Ying's expression shutting down like a dam blocking a river's flow.

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying started, then stopped. Another false start. "You're wearing—" And again. "So you're—"

Lan Wangji hated big parties. His imprisonment in the palace ended tonight. If Wei Ying had not appeared at the Spring Ball, Lan Wangji could have approached him in the streets again, could have explained himself. Now Wei Ying would come to his own conclusions. Now he would leave and take his dazzling warmth with him.

But instead of bowing and making his escape, Wei Ying...smiled. The corners of his lips drifted up into a sly grin, and his eyes sparkled behind the mask. "Say…Lan Zhan." A small huff of laughter that had hope rising in Lan Wangji. "Does the king know you stole dried fruit from a shop owner?"

"I paid him back."

He said it instantaneously, without thinking. No, he did not break the rules of his family. No, he, the prince of Gusu, did not steal from his own people. It was instinctive. Lan Wangji felt like a prized fool afterward though, for taking Wei Ying's words so seriously so fast.

Wei Ying chuckled, like Lan Wangji had told a joke. "Ah, of course you did. Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan." He shook his head in amusement.

If Lan Wangji could get Wei Ying to say his name a few million more times, he would feel rather complete. The way his lips formed the words, the sound of those few syllables said in his voice – Lan Wangji had never found a human voice so lovely.

His ears felt hot, and he hoped Wei Ying did not notice. By the fondly amused expression on his face, however, he did.

With a conspiratorial look, Wei Ying leaned in close and whispered, "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

…

…

Lan Zhan – Lan Wangji, Prince of Gusu – insisted he couldn't leave his own party, but agreed to at least leave the room of gossip and dancing and food. So they went to the gardens just outside.

The palace gardens were beautiful and expansive. Under the moonlight, and with the lanterns placed periodically along the paths, they looked magical. There were perfectly manicured trees, bushes – many of which would bloom with bright colored flowers in the next few weeks – and ponds with bridges and small pavilions over them.

The Jin family had gardens as well, but they were not nearly so large as these, and this was only one garden out of many at the palace. There were other party guests wandering around as well, but the gardens were spacious enough that Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji had privacy anyway.

"So," Wei Wuxian began once they had walked a fair distance from the banquet hall. "You're really the prince."

Lan Wangji nodded with a small, affirmative, "Hm."

Wei Wuxian nodded slowly, then reached up to remove his butterfly mask. Staring at the ink black and the vibrant red design, he gave a bittersweet smile. To think, his 'handsome suitor' was the prince. Lan Zhan had stood by him in a fight, saved him from dogs, temporarily stolen food for him when he was hungry and sad over missing his adoptive parent's memorial, and told him he was wonderful. It had certainly _felt_ like being wooed, but…Lan Zhan was a prince and Wei Wuxian was an orphan twice over. Trouble followed him whenever he went.

Lifting his eyes to Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian said, "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the ground because of me." Though he tried to make it light, his voice came out sounding just a tad forced.

Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian as they walked but said nothing, so Wei Wuxian did his best to appear unaffected.

Ah, shijie had had the best intentions in having this costume made for him, in enlisting Wen Qing and Wen Ning to get Wei Wuxian to the Ball, but it seemed his happy ending was destined to be a passing dream. That didn't mean he was sad to see Lan Wangji, not at all. Lan Wangji was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and there was something calming and yet uplifting about being around him, even when Lan Wangji didn't speak.

Wei Wuxian had been disappointed at the party. All the richest, most pompous people were there, and he hadn't been able to find a single hint of Lan Zhan. Simply having found him, and taking this walk with him, was enough for Wei Wuxian.

It would be enough for years to come.

"I'm not."

"Hm?" Wei Wuxian blinked and turned a confused gaze back on Lan Wangji. He wasn't—?

Lan Wangji briefly lowered his gaze to somewhere around Wei Wuxian's chest, then met his eyes once more. He stopped walking and Wei Wuxian stopped with him. "I'm not sorry. It was not an unpleasant night."

His gaze was so intense and yet sincere, and Wei Wuxian's heart lurched in his chest. Slowly, a real smile lifted Wei Wuxian's lips. "I feel the same."

It was so strange. Lan Wangji did not give a wide smile like Wei Wuxian. He didn't say a word. He didn't make a single move. Yet his eyes grew softer and Wei Wuxian knew he was happy, relieved. Perhaps that night had stuck with him as vividly as it had with Wei Wuxian. Perhaps it was okay to still call him Lan Zhan.

The moment was broken when Wei Wuxian's eyes caught sight of something over Lan Wangji's shoulder.

"Ah, Lan Zhan, look!" Wei Wuxian pointed at and then hurried over to a rock formation. He put his hands up by his head, with his fingers flopped forward until they resembled a rabbit's ears. "These rocks look like a bunny!"

Lan Zhan nodded. "This path," he motioned to the path beside the rocks that wound away around some bushes, "leads to the rabbit hutches."

"The king keeps rabbits?" Wei Wuxian had never heard of this before.

A short shake of the head and equally minute downward pull of the lips. "No. They are mine."

Without thinking, Wei Wuxian reached out to put his hands on Lan Zhan's shoulders. "Ohhh Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! I can't handle this!" He dropped his head down as if in pain, his hair completely hiding his face. Pleasantly, Lan Zhan reached up to hold his arms in return, and Wei Wuxian was glad his smile was hidden. "You keep rabbits. Not dogs or cats or birds. Tiny, baby bunnies. Oh!"

After a moment of silence, "Wei Ying does not like rabbits?"

Wei Wuxian's head snapped up, his eyes almost manic. "We have to go see them. Now."

He grabbed Lan Zhan by the wrist and half dragged him down the path toward the rabbits. Even though the behavior was shameful – how rude could one be to haul a prince around like a pet – Lan Zhan did nothing to stop it. Wei Wuxian let out a relieved breath and beamed at nothing. That was proof that Lan Zhan liked him too, right? At least enough for friendship, if not more. Who else would get away with manhandling him like this?

A few steps later, Lan Zhan slowed Wei Wuxian down by pulling his arm back – but not out of Wei Wuxian's grip. Wei Wuxian smiled guiltily at him, but Lan Zhan didn't look upset. He looked…pleased. They continued the walk toward the rabbit hutches in companionable silence, and Wei Wuxian found he didn't mind the quiet.

…

…

The rabbit hutches were as much a thing of beauty as the rest of the gardens. They were multi-leveled, with individual cubbies for each rabbit. The area around the hutches was full of tiny rock formations, bushes, and other things for the rabbits to climb on or in. There was an area for them to dig around, and even little toys for them to toss, nibble, and play with. Just seeing their home told Wei Wuxian that these rabbits were more loved and cared for than a lot of people's dogs.

Lan Zhan led the way into the enclosed rabbit garden and the rabbits immediately stopped what they were doing to come greet him. He sat down among them in one fluid motion and began to pet them, making sure no rabbit was left out.

Wei Wuxian's heart was weak.

Once all of the rabbits had received a share of the love, Lan Zhan looked up at Wei Wuxian, a silent question. "Oh." Wei Wuxian hurried to sit with him, though he wasn't nearly as graceful and had to work to avoid sitting on any rabbits. He smiled once he was situated. "Your rabbits really love you, huh?"

Even as he spoke, several of the rabbits were trying to get into Lan Zhan's lap or were pressing in close to his legs. The expression on Lan Zhan's face when he looked down at them proved that he loved them as much as they loved him.

Maybe Lan Zhan had never intended to woo him, but he was doing an excellent job of it anyway.

Speaking of wooing…

Wei Wuxian reached into the many yards of fabric that made up his sleeves and pulled out a flute. Jiang Yanli had handed it to him along with the clothing, telling him to appeal to the Lan clan's love of music to help win the heart of 'your Lan Zhan.' The idea had seemed ludicrous and Wei Wuxian had intended to leave the flute in the carriage. However, Wen Qing had seen what he was about and had forced him to take it with eyes so sharp they might cut him.

Bringing the flute to his lips, Wei Wuxian began to play a calm and lilting melody. It was a lullaby he had heard as a child, probably from his own parents – though the memory was so hazy he couldn't be sure. The sound reminded him of the soft furred rabbits and the gentle eyes Lan Zhan gazed upon them with.

Lan Zhan looked over at him in surprise, but soon that gentle expression returned, so he must have liked the music. The prince picked up one of the rabbits and, slowly, placed it in Wei Wuxian's lap. His notes faltered briefly, but one look from Lan Zhan had him continuing. Another rabbit hopped up to join the one Lan Zhan had placed and curled up against Wei Wuxian's knee to chew on his sleeve.

When the song was over, Wei Wuxian placed his flute on the ground and gently pulled the dangling end of his sleeve from the rabbit's mouth. "Yah. If my shijie finds out you've been eating the costume she had made for me, she's going to cry, and then I'll have to roast and eat you in revenge. Do you want that, little rabbit? You want to be eaten?" He held the rabbit up to his face and pouted at it. "After all the care Lan Zhan took raising you, you want to be food?"

He let out a single laugh, amused at his own words, and looked to see if Lan Zhan also found him funny, only to have his brain stumble to a halt _again._ Lan Zhan was smiling at him, just like back in the store room. It was a small and yet incandescent smile. A smile that made Wei Wuxian feel like he could be content with all the world threw at him for the rest of his days, if only this smile greeted him each night.

"Lan Zhan."

His voice came out as a breath, a beat of his heart that escaped through his lips. Lan Zhan's expression held curiosity now, ready for whatever Wei Wuxian was going to say next, but the smile did not leave.

A bell chimed somewhere in the distance, resonant but not jarring. Lan Zhan turned his gaze toward it, a frown replacing his smile. "It is almost nine. Brother will make his speech soon. We have to go back."

They extracted themselves from the rabbits, Wei Wuxian grabbed his flute, and they began to walk back toward the banquet hall.

After the speech, the party would begin to wind down. People would begin to leave as the night grew deeper. And Wei Wuxian could only stay out so late before the Jin family took notice. He would need to leave soon, with no more excuses to bring himself to the palace to see Lan Zhan.

A hand grasped his, entwining fingers with his own. Letting out a short gasp, Wei Wuxian turned wide eyes on Lan Zhan. His face was as impassive as usual, but his ears burned red. The sight made Wei Wuxian grin and he gripped Lan Zhan's hand tighter.

Perhaps he would have an excuse after all.

…

…

King Xichen stood before the gathered masses, smiling benevolently. When he spotted Lan Wangji slipping in from the gardens, hand-in-hand with Wei Ying, his smile turned just a tad wicked. He would tease Lan Wangji about Wei Ying later. He would congratulate him and then he would tease him.

As the prince, Lan Wangji could not simply stand about in the crowd and watch the king speak. He had to stand at his brother's side. So, with one last squeeze of Wei Ying's hand, Lan Wangji let go. When he began to make his way toward the front of the room, Wei Ying followed, but stopped when he noticed Lan Wangji's destination.

People bowed to Lan Wangji as he passed and once he was standing on the raised platform at the front of the banquet hall. He bowed to Lan Xichen, who inclined his head in return before looking out at his costumed guests. Lan Wangji noticed Wei Ying slipping his own butterfly mask back into place as well.

"Thank you for joining my family and me for our annual Spring Ball," Lan Xichen began. "Another winter has ended. Another frost has melted. And Gusu remains strong and healthy." He held out his hands as if to present a gift. "We are blessed with many good fortunes. Trustworthy allies. Good friends. Hardworking citizens."

Gusu was indeed blessed with everything Lan Xichen said. In Lan Wangji's eyes, the hardworking citizens were their greatest blessing, and the rich gathered in the banquet hall were below them. But the taxes paid and gifts given by these same rich families provided much for the good of the common citizen, so Lan Wangji would not complain.

His eyes travelled the crowd, landing immediately on Wei Ying. Wei Ying beamed at him, all teeth, and gave a discreet wave. Remembering how they held hands made Lan Wangji's fist clench, missing the feeling of Wei Ying's fingers so much it was a physical ache.

"As Spring awakens the flowers across Gusu, we offer prayers for those farmers planting seeds for the next harvest, for the animals giving birth to healthy young."

Someone dressed like a buffalo elbowed Wei Ying for waving and whispered something Lan Wangji didn't catch. Wei Ying gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head before nodding in lieu of a bow. He gave that same sheepish smile to Lan Wangji before turning his attention to the crowd around him, taking in everyone's costumes with interest so obvious it must have been forced. His act was amusing and Lan Wangji felt himself fall a little bit more in love at the sight.

Love.

Wei Ying had sat in the rabbit enclosure. He had played such beautiful music and had teased the rabbits. The memory of it was nearly enough to make Lan Wangji smile again, his heart so full it might burst. He tore his gaze from Wei Ying to take stock of the rest of the room. One more second and all his self control would be worthless.

"It is the start of a new year. One I know will be better than the last, not least of all because of the people in this room."

There were a few other people dressed as butterflies throughout the room, though Wei Ying was the only male. Like Wei Ying, Lan Wangji was taking real notice of the guests for the first time. There were costumes of dogs, cranes, magpies, cats, dragons, elephants, pandas, and more. Some guests were dressed in their family's customary colors – such as his Lan family cousins in white, silver, and blue – with only animal masks to hide their exact identity. Some outfits were flashier, draped in jewels, with more complicated designs, as if to show off exactly how much more money their family had than the other guests.

There was a man dressed as a mastiff standing almost a dozen paces in front of Wei Ying. At first glance, Lan Wangji thought he was a lion, but the colors were wrong. A very large, tenacious breed of dog indeed. Strong, loyal, and very, very expensive. If a real mastiff were in the room, Wei Ying might actually faint in fear.

"So, I thank you for all that you do for Gusu."

The man pulled something from inside of his costume's fluffy confines. It glinted faintly in the light. He pulled his hand back as if to throw something—

"And for trusting in me as your king. I—"

"HEY!"

Lan Wangji's eyes snapped to Wei Ying at his shout, but only barely glimpsed his outstretched arm and empty hand for a half second before Lan Xichen also shouted – in pain. The king went down, clutching at his side. A knife, bloody from its contact with Lan Xichen, clattered to the floor behind them.

People shouted. Some were already running for an exit. Uncle Lan Qiren dropped to his knees beside Lan Xichen to check the wound. Lan Wangji felt frozen in place.

"He attacked the king."

"He threw a knife at the king!"

"He tried to kill the king!"

"Traitor!"

"Treason!"

"He'll die for this!"

More and more shouts rose up, angry and frightened.

"Um. Wait."

Wrenching his eyes from his bleeding – but not terribly injured – brother, Lan Wangji found Wei Wuxian in the crowd. He had his hands up as if to placate, and he was slowly backing out of the crowd. The crowd that was closing in on him, glaring at him, shouting about him. Shouting about _Wei Ying_.

"Capture him!" Lan Qiren ordered at the guards, even as he helped Lan Xichen apply pressure to the wound. "Don't let him escape!"

Lan Wangji opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. Not only guards, but guests as well, rushed for Wei Ying. Wei Ying fled, flew as swiftly as if his sleeves really were wings. People grabbed at the trailing fabric, making him stumble, but he did not fall. No, he made it to the same side door to the gardens that he and Lan Wangji had entered through mere minutes ago.

Before anyone could follow him out, Lan Wangji blocked the door. He couldn't remember moving from the platform, or the feeling of the floor beneath his feet as he rushed over. His mind was racing. His heart was pounding.

They could not capture Wei Ying.

Don't let them out. Don't let them catch him.

Don't let them kill him.

"Prince Lan Wangji," a guard said. "Your uncle said—"

His words cut off at a glare from Lan Wangji. No one would dare touch him or force him to move. If they wanted to continue their pursuit, they would be forced to go the long way around. They would not get through him.

"Don't just stand there!"

At Lan Qiren's call, the guards gave up on getting out through the side door and made their ways to other exits. The guests remained, staring at Lan Wangji with confusion. They did not understand. None of them understood.

Lan Wangji stood blocking the door until his brother had been taken away by medical staff to have his wound treated. He stood there while his uncle apologized to the guests and saw them to the exit himself. Only when the banquet hall was empty did he leave his post.

He walked to where Wei Ying had stood in the crowd and faced the platform where Lan Xichen had been speaking. Casting his eyes about the floor, Lan Wangji spotted what he was looking for after only a few moments.

Wei Ying's flute was lying by a pillar and half hidden by the decorative curtain hanging there. Lan Wangji knelt to pick it up.

"Wei Ying."

As the guards had not returned, it was safe to assume that Wei Ying had escaped. It was a shallow comfort, but one Lan Wangji clung to as he made his way through the palace.

Lan Xichen was in his personal chambers. He was bare from the waist up, but the doctors were already done bandaging him up and had left. Lan Xichen looked relieved when Lan Wangji entered the room and bowed. His uncle Lan Qiren looked decidedly less so.

"How could you help him escape?" he asked in the most furious whisper Lan Wangji had ever heard. "You let the man who tried to _murder_ your brother run free."

Lan Wangji met his eyes calmly. "I did no such thing."

Lan Qiren's face was changing colors. Lan Wangji crossed the room in a few strides and knelt by his brother's bedside. He held up the flute.

"This is what the man in the butterfly costume threw."

Lan Xichen took the flute from Lan Wangji's hands and examined it. "A flute?" A nod. "Then who threw the knife?"

He didn't ask if Lan Wangji was certain. He didn't question Lan Wangji's loyalty or his reasoning. Lan Wangji was eternally grateful.

"There was a man dressed like a mastiff," Lan Wangji said. "I saw him pull the knife from his robes." And cursed himself for noticing what it was too late, for not being able to do anything to stop the attack.

He described the costume as succinctly and yet accurately as possible. He also told them the man's hair had been up in a knot atop his head, held in place with a guan that resembled a dozen golden ropes. He related his thoughts on how the costume had been of high quality, with many layers and intricacies. It would have cost quite a lot to have such a costume made.

"We will need to check in on our guests, then," Lan Xichen said after a long silence. He didn't look up from his brother even as he said, "Uncle, arrange for a carriage and entourage. To ensure that everyone made it home safely tonight, that they are not suffering from the shock. To assure them that I am not grievously injured."

He held up the flute. One end was cracked, with traces of blood dotting the bamboo body.

"And to check for fresh cuts."

…

…

_tbc_

...

...

**Notes:**

According to my research, eating red-dyed hard boiled eggs and dumplings on your birthday are traditions signifying happiness, good luck, and joy. They also traditionally eat 'longevity noodles.' If you can eat the whole long noodle in one go, it symbolizes a long life. If the noodle breaks while you are eating it, it symbolizes a life cut short.

So basically Wen Qing is threatening to make him die young if he doesn't shut up about his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bird song woke Wei Wuxian the next morning. Early sunlight trickled through his open bedroom window. Usually he slept until nine, but today his mind and body were restless and tuned in to every tiny sound.

Eyes trailing from the window to the table near the far wall of his room, Wei Wuxian remembered exactly why he was so anxious. The black and red fabric. The butterfly mask. The Spring Ball at the palace.

The man with the knife.

He had thrown the only thing he could – his flute – to stop the knife from landing. He had succeeded – the knife had grazed the king rather than embedding in his throat and Wei Wuxian had felt a moment of pride at his success.

And then everything fell apart.

The crowd of costumed guests turned on _him_, believing _he_ had thrown the knife. The king's uncle called for his arrest. Wei Wuxian had barely escaped through the side door into the gardens. He had run down the paths and around the ponds until he found a palace walkway that passed beside them. Then it was a stealthy creep to the front gate, where his two friends awaited with his carriage.

There had been guards by the gate, just as there had been when Wei Wuxian arrived. Someone running from the Ball would be suspicious, so Wei Wuxian had forced himself to walk calmly to the carriage and to allow Wen Ning to help him climb up.

He told them of the disaster on the way home. In response, Wen Qing had asked if he was wearing his mask the whole time. Yes, of course.

"Then no one knows who you are. If they can't find you, they can't execute you for treason."

But Lan Zhan knew who he was. Would he tell his brother about him? Would he lead the charge to bring Wei Wuxian to justice? Under normal circumstances, Wei Wuxian would say no, but if Lan Zhan thought Wei Wuxian had tried to kill his brother—

The image of palace soldiers forcibly dragging Wei Wuxian to stand before the king to be sentenced to die, all while Lan Zhan stood by impassively, had kept Wei Wuxian in a shallow, fitful doze all night.

It wouldn't be so bad if Wei Wuxian simply knew who the real culprit was. He could then accuse the man and clear his own name. But it would be useless to say 'It was a guy dressed like a giant, hairy dog.' No one would believe him.

And unless Wei Wuxian could clear his name, he would always fear being arrested and killed. He would never be able to see Lan Zhan again.

"Erg," Wei Wuxian groaned into his pillow. "Why do chaotic things always happen around me?"

…

…

Breakfast was hardly cleared away when a guest arrived at the Jin house. Well, _guest_ was stretching the term.

It was Jin Zixun, the bellicose cousin of Jin Zixuan, the man Jiang Yanli was marrying. While both cousins were arrogant and vain, Jin Zixuan at least had a sense of morality. Wei Wuxian wouldn't put it past Jin Zixun to kill his own dogs just because they got mud inside the house. And Jin Zixun was very proud of his dogs.

He arrived with an entourage that would take every spare room in the main Jin house to home for however long he intended to stay. There was a moment where Jin Guangshan appeared to be contemplating murder, where the veins in his neck bulged. Then he put on a pleasant smile and welcomed his nephew into his home.

"What brings you today?" Madam Jin asked once the Jin and Jiang families had all gathered in the sitting room. Jin Zixun's entourage had been dismissed, his dogs were in the yard, and Wei Wuxian was standing just at the door, as out of the way and inconspicuous as possible.

Jin Zixun made a show of flattening out his robes so that the gold embroidered designs caught the light just right. Even his gloves were detailed in gold. The perfect show of Jin wealth in one man.

"I wanted to be the one to break the news to you."

"What news?" Jin Guangshan asked impatiently.

There was a dark glint in Jin Zixun's eye. "Someone tried to kill King Xichen last night."

Everyone except Jin Guangshan gasped. Jiang Yanli and Madam Jin covered their mouths in horror. Wei Wuxian nearly slipped off the door frame.

"Who would dare attempt such a thing?" Jin Zixuan asked in righteous fury.

Proving once again that he was the worse of the cousins, Jin Zixun simply shrugged, as if the king nearly dying was no big matter. "I was there and witnessed it myself. It was a man in a black and red butterfly costume."

While Jin Guangshan began a rambling speech about proper costumes and the types of people who dressed as butterflies and, apparently, attempted murder, Jiang Yanli and Wei Wuxian shared a wide-eyed look. He shook his head. No, no it wasn't true. He hadn't done it. Thankfully, her expression calmed. She believed him.

"All the palace guards are out today," Jin Zixun continued once his uncle had stopped speaking, a cruel smile on his lips. "The official story is that they are checking on the health of all their guests, but the truth is obvious. They're searching for the would-be assassin. They will find him and kill him. Probably in a very painful way."

It wasn't the threat of death that made Wei Wuxian suddenly feel faint. The Lan family was not known for cruelty. They would not kill him painfully. It was the news that the guards were looking for him. For Wei Wuxian. They really thought it was him who tried to kill the king.

_'Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan'_ Wei Wuxian repeated like a mantra in his head. Like it would help the royal family find the true culprit, the one who wanted the king dead.

…

…

"Jiang Cheng," Wei Wuxian whined as he was dragged down the hall, his brother's hand tight around his wrist. "Jiang Cheng! Why are you treating me like a criminal?" He pulled his wrist free as soon as the door to Jiang Cheng's room was shut behind them.

Jiang Cheng crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know. Why did you look so guilty while Jin Zixun was talking earlier?" He frowned. "What did you do?"

Wei Wuxian pouted. "So little faith in me. How could you?"

That had Jiang Cheng pacing around the room, his eyebrows drawn together in consternation. "How can I not be worried? You were gone for hours yesterday. You snuck back in through a window in the middle of the night."

Briefly, Wei Wuxian wondered how Jiang Cheng knew he'd snuck in through the window downstairs. He thought he'd been so quiet!

Jiang Cheng pointed a finger at him. "You're up to something, I just don't know what. So what is it?" He crossed his arms again. "Where were you last night?"

Last night he was sitting in a bunny enclosure, playing flute for the most beautiful man to ever walk the Earth.

"I went to the Spring Ball."

Jiang Cheng's jaw dropped and he took a half step back. "Wait. Really? Wei Wuxian! That grave look earlier…Did you really try to kill the king?!"

"Shh!" Wei Wuxian scolded, glaring. "Of course not! Keep your voice down."

"Then what were you doing at the Ball?!"

"I sent him."

Both men turned to see Jiang Yanli slip into the room. She walked up to Wei Wuxian and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him silent support. She leveled an unimpressed look on her brother.

"Perhaps you can ignore his wistful sighing and distraction, but I could not. So I sent him to find his happiness." She looked up at Wei Wuxian. "A-Xian, what happened? Did you not find him?"

He placed a hand over hers on his arm and grinned. "Ah, shijie, you'll never believe it. Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan is Prince Lan Wangji."

Both siblings gasped. "You are certain?" Jiang Yanli asked.

Wei Wuxian nodded, and the sigh he released was content. "He's so good. He's the best," he corrected. "He recognized me even with my mask on, and we walked and talked, well, I talked, and then we were quiet but that was good too. And he keeps rabbits, shijie, _rabbits_!" Wei Wuxian gushed, beaming now. "And I played my flute for him and he _smiled_—"

"So where'd the attempted murder come in?" Jiang Cheng broke in, ending Wei Wuxian's happy recollection.

"It wasn't me," Wei Wuxian insisted, moving a step away from Jiang Yanli and closer to Jiang Cheng. "It was a man dressed like great, hairy _dog_," he spat, like the idea of a dog was poison. "If anything, I'm the reason the king is still _alive_."

Jiang Yanli stepped closer as well. "What do you mean?"

In an abrupt mood shift, Wei Wuxian grabbed his sister by the arm and pouted into her shoulder. "I lost my flute, shijie." He swung her arm back and forth and, still in a little kid's whine, explained, "I threw it at the dog man to stop him and didn't get it back before they chased me out of the palace."

For a few moments the room was silent, with Jiang Yanli gently petting Wei Wuxian's hair to console him on the loss of his favorite instrument. Then Jiang Cheng let out a heavy sigh and lowered his hands to his hips.

"I wish you had seen more of the assassin's face," he grumbled. "Or _something_ that could lead us to him. Or had another witness, at least. Do you know how hard it's going to be to prove your innocence with no evidence?"

"I know," Wei Wuxian admitted with a sigh, but then he stood tall and smiled at his brother. "But we'll find a way. I trust in us."

…

…

Usually when Wei Wuxian went out into town he had to sneak away so that Madam Jin wouldn't think he was skipping out on his duties about the house. That afternoon, however, he was sent to pick up wedding supplies because Madam Jin was too busy arguing with a seamstress to spare the time. The wedding was too soon for setbacks – only days away!

The list she gave him seemed to be minor items, things that no one would notice if they were missing at the wedding, but which seemed vitally important to Madam Jin as the organizer of said wedding.

Or maybe Wei Wuxian was just uncultured when it came to weddings.

Like with his delivery for Granny, he was stopped constantly as he walked down the street and into shops. They asked about his sister, mostly, congratulating him like _he_ was the one getting married or teasingly asking him how he would survive after he didn't have his big sister to rely on anymore.

As he finished picking up the items Madam Jin had sent him for, Wei Wuxian saw a family sitting at a restaurant together. He vaguely recognized the two adults as people he had seen around town, though they weren't ones he had spoken to beyond a greeting. It was the child that had his attention.

The little girl he'd met on the street a month ago. She was smiling, and something she said made the adults with her laugh. Those had to be her parents. They had recovered from their illness.

Wei Wuxian smiled at the sight.

Then someone kicked him from behind. He had enough balance to not fall flat on his face and instead used the momentum from staggering forward to also flip around and glare at his attacker. "You—!"

It was Jin Zixun.

"What the hell are you at, kicking me?" Wei Wuxian asked, though not as loudly as he had started. He held up his parcels. "Do you want to break the precious items I've gathered for Madam Jin? Hm? You won't be invited to the wedding then."

Jin Zixun looked him over like he was a pile of dog droppings. It wast a look that Wei Wuxian was familiar with from him.

"You always have to be the hero, don't you?" Jin Zixun snapped. "Why can't you stop causing trouble for our family?"

"Huh?" Wei Wuxian touched his forehead. "Speak coherently, would you?" He sounded just like the thugs Wei Wuxian had saved Wen Ning from in his last fight, but the only thug now was Jin Zixun himself.

"I heard you tell my cousin's fiancé." Jin Zixun jabbed his finger at Wei Wuxian. "You're the butterfly from the Spring Ball."

He wasn't wearing his gloves and there was a dark bruise on his right hand, spreading from underneath bandages wrapped around his palm. Wei Wuxian's eyes drifted from the injury up Jin Zixun's arm to his face and further. His hair was mostly down, but part of it was in a top knot held up by a guan shaped like a dozen golden ropes. Wei Wuxian recognized that guan.

And he recognized that wound.

"Ah." He brushed his nose with his finger. "And you're that terrible dog who tried to eat the king's heart."

Jin Zixun scoffed, dropping his arm. "Using your fancy words, but that's all they are. That's all _you_ are."

Wei Wuxian placed his hands on his hips, his parcels dangling from his left hand. "Right, right," he said, glancing around the street.

There weren't many pedestrians walking by – everyone in a store or else simply not on the street at all – but several members of Jin Zixun's entourage were around. They were dressed well enough to stand out, but not in the typical Jin gold so they wouldn't look like a mob planning trouble. Wei Wuxian was surrounded by enemies.

"Tell me, dog," Wei Wuxian said, his eyes landing back on Jin Zixun in front of him and taking comfort in how irritated the man looked at being called a dog, "Why try to bite the king at all? What good would that do you, huh? You're not in line for the throne."

"Not yet I'm not!" Jin Zixun shot off like a firecracker. "But in the face of a great disaster, the power in a nation can shift."

So that was the plan, huh? Engineer the death of the king – no, the entire royal family – and then use the chaos to put the Jin family in power. They certainly had the resources for such a coup, but that was the entire family, not Jin Zixun.

"Ah," Wei Wuxian let out when he realized. "Jin Guangshan used the fact that the main family is too busy planning a wedding as a cover for not attending the Spring Ball, then sent you to be his assassin."

How often had Wei Wuxian overheard Master Jin complain about how King Xichen handled a situation? How often had he boasted that his family had more money than the king? How often had Madam Jin cautioned him against such words? It seemed they were not mere words after all.

"Everyone heard that the Jin weren't going, so no one would suspect." Wei Wuxian tsk'd and shook his head. "I hope he promised you something great for your part, Jin Zixun. At least make your treason worth it, you know?"

His words irritated Jin Zixun – no doubt for being so easy to read – but did not frighten him. "You're no one," Jin Zixun said, waving his hand for his men to start closing ranks. "And if you try to come forward about me, they'll simply kill you for treason before you get a word in."

Wei Wuxian scoffed. "Who said I would turn you in?"

He glared at Jin Zixun with all the rage he could muster. Here was a man who had, along with his uncle and who knew how many others, plotted to kill not only the king, but the prince and his uncle and an entire extended family just for power. They had planned to kill _Lan Zhan_.

His voice was dark when he said, "I'd rather execute you myself."

The tone, and the look on Wei Wuxian's face, visibly scared Jin Zixun. He recoiled, his expression horrified and pale. But he wouldn't be the scum Wei Wuxian knew him to be if a little fear kept his mouth shut.

"Not if I execute you first," Jin Zixun replied, challenging.

Wei Wuxian dropped his parcels to the street, prepared to fight. Jin Zixun whistled and his men all charged at once. The first one to reach Wei Wuxian was rewarded with a punch to the nose so hard he flipped backward over his own feet. The next two had knives. Wei Wuxian jumped out of the way to avoid being cut by one and disarmed the other. A third came up from behind while he was distracted and left a slice across his arm.

With a cry, Wei Wuxian turned and tried to run out of the ever closing circle they had him in. He dodged around one man and under the grabbing arms of another, but then he found himself faced with a wall. Nowhere to go. No way out.

Cursing, he turned to face his pursuers – and stopped. Jin Zixun's men furrowed their brows in confusion before turning around to see what had Wei Wuxian's attention.

The street around them was filling with white and blue clad soldiers – the Gusu royal guard. They blocked the store fronts and homes, and made a wall between the fighters and the restaurant where people were watching the battle from their tables. They completely surrounded Jin Zixun, all of his men, and Wei Wuxian, leaving no means of escape.

Once they were completely blocked in, a man in white and silver made his way to the front of the army. Face stern and eyes cold, Lan Zhan was still a thing of beauty in his military robes. His eyes found Wei Wuxian almost immediately and his expression, if possible, grew harder. Wei Wuxian gulped.

But instead of calling for Wei Wuxian's arrest, Lan Zhan said, his voice like steel, "Jin Zixun. You are under arrest." His eyes trailed from Wei Wuxian to the gaping Jin cousin. "For the attempted assassination of King Xichen, and the attempted murder of a citizen of Gusu."

No one had ever said Jin Zixun was an intelligent man. An intelligent man would have gone quietly, hoping his compliance would perhaps save his life. But no. Jin Zixuan and his men launched an attack on the royal guard, hoping to fight their way out and to freedom. They were severely outnumbered, however, and the fight was laughably short.

In what felt like seconds, Jin Zixun and his men were being hauled away to the palace. Other soldiers were reassuring the few onlookers that everything was handled and all was well. And Lan Zhan approached Wei Wuxian, still standing with his back to a wall.

"Lan Zhan, I—," Wei Wuxian tried, but Lan Zhan ignored him in favor of grabbing his arm to inspect it. The cut was bleeding, but sluggishly. "I'll be okay." Lan Zhan's eyes sparkled with concern that made Wei Wuxian's chest warm. "Hey." Lan Zhan looked up from the wound. "I'll be okay."

"Hm." Lan Zhan turned to the closest of the soldiers. "Fetch a doctor." Facing Wei Wuxian, he said, "All injuries must be treated seriously, lest they become serious through inaction."

Wei Wuxian's heart was going to give out from all the warm feelings Lan Zhan inspired in him. "So…I'm not under arrest too?"

That seemed to amuse and sadden Lan Zhan at the same time. "No. Wei Ying is not under arrest."

Before Wei Wuxian could ask how they knew he wasn't the assassin, Lan Zhan reached into his robes and pulled out—

"My flute!" Wei Wuxian snatched it up, inspected it, and pouted. "Ah. It's cracked." He sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. He would need to make a new one. Heavens knew he couldn't afford to buy one.

Lan Zhan patiently waited out his inspection and pout before speaking. "We knew whoever threw the knife had been injured by your flute. We have been checking hands all day."

Jin Zixuan definitely had an injury on his right hand. The situation was serious, but Wei Wuxian nearly began to laugh at the mental image of Lan Zhan going house to house asking to hold people's hands.

"Also," Lan Zhan continued, lowering his eyes briefly. "I arrived in time to hear his confession. I'm sorry we did not stop you from being injured."

The cut on his arm stung, true, but Wei Wuxian could hardly care. Lan Zhan was here and showing care for him. He wasn't being charged with treason. Not to mention how much Lan Zhan was speaking!

Grinning, Wei Wuxian said, "I'm glad you overheard him, because I had no way of proving my innocence otherwise. No evidence at all."

"I always knew you were innocent." The words were said with so much conviction and trust that they took Wei Wuxian's breath away. Then Lan Zhan, Prince Lan Wangji, reached up to brush hair from Wei Wuxian's face. "You are a good person, Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian's legs felt weak. "Oh," he breathed out.

Rendering him speechless made Lan Zhan's lips lift ever so slightly, clearly pleased with himself. Wei Wuxian's cheeks were hot enough to cook eggs on and he pouted.

"You have to warn me before you say things like that, Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian complained, lifting an arm to touch his chest. "My poor heart can't take it."

That only made Lan Zhan smile more, and the warmth caused by that smile escaped Wei Wuxian in a breathy, ecstatic laugh.

…

…

In the end, Jin Guangshan, Jin Zixun, and half a dozen other members of the Jin family were found guilty of treason, along with their many supporters. In the face of their arrest, trial, and execution (or exile, for the supporters), Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan's wedding was postponed indefinitely. They would marry someday, of that Wei Wuxian was certain, but not in the wake of treason.

They moved out of the Jin family's main house and into one of their own, and always seemed happy when Wei Wuxian visited them. Jiang Cheng, living with them, always seemed angry, but that was his default expression. It was clear he was embarrassed at having lived with someone plotting murder, and pleased at his sister's happiness. But only to those who knew him.

As for Wei Wuxian himself – he was formally asked to live at the palace, where Lan Zhan took his position as Wei Wuxian's 'handsome suitor' very seriously.

He purchased Wei Wuxian's favorite alcohol and snuck it into the palace for him to drink, away from the eyes of Lan Qiren, who still watched him with suspicion. They ate most meals together, and Lan Zhan ensured that all of Wei Wuxian's favorites were made part of the staff's repertoire. They took long walks in the gardens, and spent many hours with the rabbits.

They played music together almost every day, Wei Wuxian on flute and Lan Zhan on qin. Lan Zhan even composed a song to represent his feelings, and played it any time either of them were feeling even slightly anxious.

And they talked. Not just Wei Wuxian but also Lan Zhan. About likes and dislikes, skills and failings, childhood injuries and memories of their parents. They talked so much that Wei Wuxian worried Lan Zhan might grow tired of his voice, but he didn't. Like that night in the store room, Lan Zhan's expression only grew fonder with every conversation.

"I like Wei Ying's voice," Lan Zhan admitted one night. "I would listen to it forever."

Wei Wuxian clutched at his chest dramatically and half collapsed over the table between them. "What did I say about warnings? Lan Zhan!" he whined, to Lan Zhan's amusement.

They spent so much time together – whenever Lan Zhan wasn't completing his princely duties, in fact – that it came as no surprise when he asked the king for permission to marry. King Xichen gave his blessing readily and Lan Zhan proposed that same night.

They were married shortly after the Spring Ball the next year. It was a grand event attended by all the most prominent families, too many Lan relatives to count, Jiang Yanli, Jiang Cheng, and Jin Zixuan, and all of Wei Wuxian's friends and acquaintances from town.

Finally, Wei Wuxian thought. Finally he seemed to have shaken off the curse of bad lack that had followed him for so long.

Or perhaps the next chaotic event was just around the corner. He did manage to trip over his own wedding robes and knock over a table, after all. Luckily his husband seemed to like a challenge.

Luckily, Wei Wuxian knew that whatever came next, they would tackle it together.

…

…

_fin_


End file.
